


Green Bedtime Stories

by PrincessMariana



Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, bedtime story, not editted we die like jason, the bat boys are all children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian get ready for Hal to tell them a bedtime story, but Jason and Tim won't stop bickering. There's blanket hogging, toddler!Damian, and tickle fights. And somehow, Hal isn't their favorite green lantern.Written for Flufftober, Day 7: "Stop hogging the blankets!"
Relationships: Hal Jordan & the batkids, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951447
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Green Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super random. I've been reading a lot of Batlantern, and this was the only thing that popped in my head for this prompt. Not my best work, but here it is. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Stop hogging the blankets, Jason!” Tim complained, trying to pull the blankets away from his brother.

“But it’s cold,” Jason whined. “And this is _my_ bed. Get your own blankets, replacement.”

“Bruce said you’re not allowed to call me that!” Tim said.

“Yeah, Jay, you gotta be nicer to Tim,” Dick said as he trotted into the room, his arms piled high with more blankets.

Damian trailed behind Dick, sucking his thumb and holding onto Dick’s nightshirt. “But he’s so _annoying_ ,” Jason said, and Tim stuck his tongue out at Jason.

Dick rolled his eyes at their antics. “Get it together, you two, or Hal won’t read us a bedtime story.”

He dropped the blankets on Tim’s lap and bent down to pick up Damian, helping him get on the bed.

“Why’s it always my bed?” Jason said.

“It was my bed last time,” Dick reminded him. Dick squeezed between Tim and Jason. “There. Now you can’t fight.”

Damian curled up in Dick’s lap and glared at Jason. “Be’ave.”

“He’s really getting good at mimicking Bruce,” Tim said. He yawned and rested his head on Dick’s shoulder. “It’ll be scarier when his pronunciation gets better.”

“We’ll have to unite forces under his oppressive commands,” Jason said, snickering. “What d’you say, Timbers? You and me against the demon brat.”

“Don’t call him that,” Dick said automatically. “He’s cute, not demonic.

“You’re only defending him, because you’re his favorite,” Tim said.

“Yeah, he’s only cute around you,” Jason said.

Dick reached over and tickled Jason’s side. Jason squealed out a laugh and jerked away. “St-stop that!”

Dick grinned. He handed Damian off to Tim and pounced, wrestling Jason onto his back and tickling his sides mercilessly. “This is what you get for – oomph.”

Jason rolled over, and they both started to fall of the bed. A few inches off the ground, they were caught by green light and gently lowered down. “Hal!” Jason said, scrambling of Dick. “You’re late!”

Hal lowered his hand. His ring was already losing its glow. He smirked. “Miss me, brat?”

“How come he can use that word, and I can’t?” Jason complained.

“Because you’re nine, and _I_ have the right to refuse you bedtime stories,” Hal said. “Now, back on the bed, both you. Damian’s already half asleep.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re _late_ ,” Jason muttered under his breath, but he and Dick quickly cuddled up next to Tim and Damian.

“I had important, world-saving duties to attend to,” Hal said. He sat on the foot of the bed, cross-legged.

“Bruce told us you were just doing paperwork,” Dick said, wide-eyed. “Did something happen? Is Bruce okay?”

Hal winced. “Yeah, uh, it was…world-saving paperwork.”

Tim eyed him critically. “You’re lying.”

“Yep, but you don’t have to point it out, kid,” Hal said. “Anyways, I’m fine, your dad is fine, and the world is fine. And I promised you brats a story.”

“Can I pick?” Tim said. “ _Please?”_

“Those puppy dog eyes are a weapon to only be used on Bruce, Timbo,” Hal said. “Such betrayal.”

“It’s Jason’s bedroom, so it’s Jason’s turn,” Dick said reasonably. “That’s only fair.”

“Can you pick a Kilowog story?” Tim asked Jason.

“Yeah!” Jason said. “Those’re the best. Do the one where he kicked the red lanterns’ butts!”

“Why is he your favorite green lantern?” Hal said. “ _I’m_ the one protector Earth’s sector and your sorry a-uh, behinds.”

“Yeah, but you’re boring. You’re just _Hal_ ,” Tim said with a shrug.

“Well, maybe _just Hal_ should just not give you a bedtime story,” Hal said.

He leaned forward and ruffled Tim’s hair. Tim wrinkled his nose but allowed the hand. “But you _promised_.”

“I suppose I did,” Hal said. “Jay, get the lamp?”

Jason turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Hal’s ring glowed the darkness as he created green shapes. The boys, eyes wide with excitement, watched the figures move around. “So Kilowog, here, decided to be a hero, and-”

“Start from the beginning!” Tim said.

“So demanding,” Hal said. “Okay, twerps. It all started when…”

+++

By the time Hal finished his story – leaving out the gruesome parts of course – all four boys were sound asleep. With a quiet groan, Hal stood. “How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough to know that you didn’t see Alfred about you leg injury,” Bruce said.

Hal would’ve sauntered over to Bruce, but he made do with limping. “I already made the kids wait past their betimes,” he said, leaning against Bruce wearily. “There would’ve been a revolt.”

“The great Green Lantern can’t handle children under the age of thirteen?” Bruce said. He wrapped an arm around Hal’s waist and guided out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

“They’re not just any brats,” Hal said. “I don’t even want to know what lengths Batman’s spawn will go for revenge.”

Bruce snorted. “You’re ridiculous. You should be more worried about what Alfred will do, since you didn’t go to him first.”

“Eh. I’ll just blame you somehow. He likes me more than you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Jordan.”


End file.
